The Timelord Lawyer
by Unleashed111
Summary: What if Atticus has another watch? A watch he never really payed attention to until now? What happens when he opens it? Adventure among the stars. All of time and space. This may or may not be continued.


**This is just an idea I may or may not continue...**

It was the summer of 7th grade for Scout, Maycomb was as hot as ever. The sticky weather kept most people in the shade, but not Atticus. He was working diligently as more cases flooded in. Scout and Jem were swimming in the brook the day their lives changed. It all started late at night when Scout was reading in her bed. Atticus had come to tuck her in when she noticed something, Atticus was wearing a different fob watch.

"Atticus? Why are you wearing a different watch? Did ya love mom's anymore?" Scout asked.

Atticus looked down at the watch before responding, "I've had this watch longer than I can remember, yet I only started wearing it today. "

"Atticus? Can you open it?" Scout asked with curiosity.

Atticus never took his eye off the watch. It was memorizing, it was almost like it was from a different world.

"Atticus? Are you okay?" Scout asked when her father didn't respond back after a while.

Jem wandered in wondering what the commotion was.

"Atticus? Open it I want to see what time it is!" Scout asked once again.

"Don't tell him what to do! your not his lord!" Jem smirked.

Atticus stared at it, the two words repeating in his head, time, lord. Time, lord, Timelord... It sounded so familiar.

"Atticus? Are you ok?" Jem asked, also worried now that his father hadn't moved in a while.

Atticus didn't respond, instead his fingers moved over the small watch. He flipped it over to see strange pattern of circles. It seemed to say something, but what? He didn't understand this, it said. La... wye... r. Yes well that is what he did. He slowly reached for the button to open it. He clenched it tightly in his hand slowly he pressed the button. The cover popped open and memories flooded him. He was Timelord, from the planet Gallifery. His name was Lawyer. He was a loner after the great time war. Sent into hiding. He was a friend of the Doctor's. He was 400 years old. He has a time machine called the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It's disguised as a box in his office. It can be opened with a snap or a key.

"Atticus!" Scout and Jem wailed as the mysterious light from the watch enveloped their father.

The wind blew the covers away and everything flew everywhere. A complete mess. When everything died down Scout opened her eyes slowly. Atticus was standing with a smile on his face.

"'ellow!" He smiled, eye's shining brightly. "I'm lawyer! Nice to re meet you!"

"A-atticus? You're scaring me!" Scout wailed.

Lawyer's face instantly fell, he rushed over to the trembling kids.

"No, no, no! Don't be scared. I'm still a good guy!" Atticus sighed when he saw they were still shaking.

"Here, let me tell you a story. As Atticus." He looked at them sternly.

They nodded slowly. Lawyer started to tell his fantastical tale of Lawyer, and the Timelords. Jem and Scout listen carefully, giggling every now and then. As their father told them his tale.

"So are we timelords too?" Jem asked.

Lawyer frowned. "No, I was human when I had you so you are human as well."

Scout and Jem smiled, "Where should we go?"

Lawyer looked at them and smiled. "Anywhere in time and space."

"What about going to save Mr. Arthur?" Scout asked.

Lawyer shook his head. "That's a set point in time. If he had been freed then Mr. Ewell would have killed you."

"Can we take him? On one trip? Please!" Jem and Scout begged.

Lawyer smiled, "If he wants to."

They all jumped up and ran out the door, sprinting to Atticus's office. They got inside and hurried over to a box in the corner. Lawyer held out his hand and snapped his fingers once. The flaps opened and they all jumped inside. Inside it was a mellow yellow but in a happy way. It was like Atticus's personality. Lawyer ran over to the control.

"I've missed you." He whispered.

The kids laughed and jumped around.

"Off we go then! To pick up Arthur!" Lawyer flicked the switches and off they went.

As soon as they landed Lawyer jumped out. On the floor was a young teen.

"Hello, Arthur!" Lawyer extended his hand. "How would you like to take a trip anywhere in time and space?"

Arthur's eye went wide. "Anywhere?"

Lawyer nodded. "Anywhere."

Arthur smiled and jumped in what was now a wardrobe, he gasped as he entered a whole new world.

"These are my kids. Scout! And Jem!" they introduced themselves and hurried over to the main controls.

"So where to Arthur?" Lawyer asked.

Arthur smiled and looked back to him. "To adventure and wonder!"

"Off to it then!" Lawyer smiled and flipped the lever.


End file.
